South Park - The Stolid Doll
by FreezeSource
Summary: After the curse, Kenny McCormick was fine with all the suffering, until someone goes missing. He looks back at Cartman's basement to convince the others that they must help him. A suspect comes before him and attempts to kill him. The stranger leaves with blood on the walls. Who are the kidnappers and will Kenny be able to control himself?
1. The Young Doll

Introduction

"There once was a maiden in Stone Berry Hallow–" She looked back at the door seeing her husband shaking his head no. She closes the book and carries the child with her.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The child said wondering why they are going in the middle of night.

"Shh… we are going to go somewhere now." The mother replied. They walked down a street and spotted a hooded man.

"Is this the meeting?" The mother whispered closely into the hooded man's ear. He nods and points behind him, a basement door. They walked down the stairs, finding other cultists on the way.

"I'm scared mommy… Who are they?" The child feared that something bad might happen. The mother did not respond. She stared blankly on the white chalked symbols on the floor. Her mother placed the child in the center of the symbols.

"Mommy?" The child looked to see that the cultists were surrounding outside the symbols. They started to chant.

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!_

It took awhile to process that the mother was drooling with her eyes were crossed, that she lookedpossessed. Both the parents were tied up to a chair before they regained consciousness.

"Wahh? What happened?" The child's parent tried looking where they were.

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!_

"Mommy!" The child screamed seeing that the lines from the symbols had turned red. In terror, the child fainted when the lines glowed blood red. Everything was still, nothing moved until she twitched her leg.

"Oorah!" One of the cultists exclaimed loudly. "The child has survived! Maybe that child is the Chosen One!" The entire cultist stared at the child with their smiles wide. The child stumbled up then fell back down, the legs weaker than before, like someone had cut off its legs. The child's eyes half opened seeing a hooded boy much shorter than the other cultist, appear out of nowhere, had taken out a pistol from his cloak. Then there were two shots to be heard after that a thump on the floor. Blood was everywhere, on the floor and the walls. The young boy looked back at the child with his icy cold eyes and a grin in his face. An alarm rang throughout the room; loud footsteps were heard closer and closer.

"Hold it right there or we will use forc–" Everyone had vanished and only the child and parent laid on the floor.

* * *

His icy eyes were blurred, seeing cultists around him.

"This child is still needed to complete the ritual!" One of the cultist angrily said spitting onto another member.

"Yes, but he must be matured till the right age. We will release him or else the god will be mad." The cultist with a crooked star staff looked at the enraged cultist. Then there was silence.

"How do we know if he is the Chosen One and not a fraud? Shall we find out?" Another cultist held his knife over the child's chest and plunged it. He felt his blood pouring out of his body, and then there was darkness.

* * *

_A Couple of Months Later_

Fire flew up into the air. The orange parka stood up and looked around.

(Shit! Is this Hell?) He walked around the area seeing a huge gate nearby with tons of people lined up. A person dressed in black with long wavy hair, was in front of the gates ordering everyone.

"Oh hello, Kenny. What brings you here?" The stranger stared at him.

(Who the fuck are you? I never seen your face before…) He replied. (What's happening? I thought I would go back up if I died.)

"Well, welcome to Hell where you will suffer for all eternity." The usual person responded. "I'm Damien, Son of Satan, who will rule over the mortals. Anyways, father would like to speak to you." He snapped his fingers and summoned deformed humans with weapons in their hands.

(Is that really needed?) Kenny looked at the guards with their swords wielded out. Damien did not answer. The guards made Kenny move all the way until they reached a castle. Satan stood there looking please.

"Oh yes Kenny you're finally here. You've been slipping through my hands every time you died but I finally have you." Satan stomped on the floor filled with happiness. "Now… lock him in his cage with the rest of the unnatural." They walked down a long stairway and they shoved him into a jail cell. Only one person was inside there, a young girl in a cloak looking like the same age as him, glared at him with crimson eyes, Kenny turned away to not make eye contact. His icy blue eyes stared at the walls seeing tally marks all over. Everything was silent.

"How did you die?" She mumbled trying to break the silent.

(Uh… I don't really know. How about you?) Kenny answered.

"Stop trying to avoid the question…How did you die?" She said it more loudly.

(Let's say I was suffering too much and I could have come back whenever I wanted to.) Kenny turned to her. Her eyes wide open. (What?) She walked up to him seeing that her cloak was torn up.

"Did you ever wish that you could go home?" She stared blankly into his eyes. Kenny nods.

(If this is death then I'm want to die, but I still want to invite my friends once more.) Kenny said with sadness in his voice. A door opened before him as she stretched out her arms.

"This door will guide all of us back home. You will never have to come to Hell again though there is a catch. You will never remember anything about this Hell's visit." She said in a weak voice.

(But what about you?) Kenny looked over to her. She did not say anything. She grabbed him and pushed him into the door. Kenny face planted onto the pure white snow of South Park. Her head poked out of the door, she waved slowly.

"Farewell."

* * *

**Please review if you have any ideas!**


	2. The New Doll

Chapter 2

**Kenny's Prospective **

_5 Years Later_

"_We've stood all night to sleep on streets but we can't give up. We have little darkness that we've slept in. The darkness in all the days goes by so fast. The seasons around the years, we can't find a street that has no darkness_– _And now for a Terrance and Phillip show!"_

"Kenny! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. McCormick yelled from the kitchen door. I yawned, finding myself on the floor with rats. I staggered up to the couch, trying to shoo them away with my hands. Footsteps came louder and louder. Expecting my mom to come in, Karen skipped into the living room.

"Hey Kenny, can you help me go to my classroom again?" Karen looked over the couch. I nodded my head and she happily ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

I ran out the door and met up at the bus stop as usual, but this time hearing an argument break out.

"Shut up you Ginger Jew!" A chucky boy yelled at the light green ushanka boy.

"Then stop asking me to join your stupid club again!" The green hat boy responded loudly.

"Yeah! Cartman keeps on asking me to join his dumbass group over and over." A red poof ball hat boy intervened. I stood next to Cartman's side, not saying a word.

"Hey _Kinny,_ do you want to join the club?" Cartman faced at my side.

(What's it about?) I look at Cartman and over to the others, their arms crossed with anger.

"Don't you remember the other club that I made?" Cartman stared closely at me.

(Which are you talking about, the ones with women inside or like Kupa Keep?) I frowned not knowing which one.

"If I said it was full with women, would you join?" Cartman questioned. I nodded my head excitedly.

"Stan and I have been thinking, who else is in your club so far?" Kyle interrupted them.

"Uh… about 7...no 10 people in the club," Cartman counted with his fingers. "And of course they had to pay the fee to get in." He then rubbed his fingers faking money on his hands. The bus had already come; we both did not notice that Kyle and Stan had already entered the bus. "You son of a b– "

* * *

I sat on my desk, playing with a paper ball, with people talking all over the place. My mind was peaceful 'till I had forgotten to help Karen to her class. _Shit… she's going to be pretty sad when I get home. _I looked at the time on the wall –**BANG**– the door opened wide with Mr. Garrison furiously walking in.

"Shut up and sit the fuck down!" Mr. Garrison yelled at the whole class. Everyone scattered into their seats.

"Mr. Garrison, what's wrong now?" Kyle spoke to him when the class was quiet.

"Well one of you little faggots decided to take Mr. Hat when I left to go to a meeting yesterday!" Mr. Garrison eyed at Kyle. "Now we are going to write an essay about losing an item!" He yelled loudly. I sighed deeply and announcing another impossible homework. "Did someone just sigh at my homework?" Mr. Garrison looked at the whole class. I looked blankly at him, thinking he was going to punish him. "I know it was you Craig!" Craig's eyes were wide open.

"What? What did I do?" Craig replied at the corner of the classroom

"I know it was yo– Did you just flip me off?" His eyes narrowed down at him.

"Craig –GAH– you should stop, remember we have a hang –AHHH– out at his place today." The spiked blond hair boy whispered next to him.

"Alright now Craig I'll let you go this one tim– "Craig flipped at the teacher once more. "You know what? I'm sending you to the principal's office!" The door creeks open, a girl with a designed jacket pushed at the door with Mr. Mackey behind her. They both walk inside and everyone freezes. I stare at Mr. Mackey, seeing if he overheard their conversion.

"Okay everyone we are having another student join our school again, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey told the entire class clearly. "This young fellows name is Timp…" He thinks hard for several minutes. "Let's just stick with that name, m'kay?" He walks out wobbling looking like he was drunk. She stares at Mr. Garrison, the room is quiet and everyone is staring at her.

"What's with the glasses?"Mr. Garrison questions her. She takes out a notepad from her pocket and writes on it. She holds it up for him to see. I raise my hand wondering what she wrote.

"Mhmm…" Mr. Garrison nods his head, ignoring my hand. "Okay then you can sit at any empty seats." I looked around for an empty seat and the only seat was in front of me. People started whispering why they were having a new student in the middle of the year. She walks over to her new seat without making eye contact with any students.

"Now everyone we are going to have a pop quiz instead of your– "The bell rings for recess. "Goddamnit!"

* * *

I caught up with the others at the doorway, seeing Cartman rallying up everyone into a booth.

"What are you doing now fatass?" Kyle looked at the crowd. Cartman continues to bring people into to his booths.

"Cartm– " Behind Kyle, Stan muttered, his eyes wide seeing that the girl he liked a pink beret girl Wendy talking to Cartman next to each other. I watch him walk over to them.

"Oh hey, Stan what's up?" Wendy looks over at Stan. While they were there talking I went up to Cartman.

(So what's with all of this? Are you planning to sell your burgers again?)I wondered. _These booths seem really suspicious._

"Come over at my house 6 o'clock sharp and I'll tell you." Cartman stared at me. "And I said before, there might be girls in the club." I walked away with my eyes wide, also hearing someone vomit.

* * *

**After School**

Kyle and Stan followed me to Cartman's house. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

"Oh hey guys. I see that you made it."Cartman looked at us grimly. I spotted one of our classmates, a blond boy wearing a light blue jacket, stood on the stairs. He waved at us with a smile in his face.

(What are you doing here?) I said quietly.

"Oh gee guys, aren't you here for the club, The Coon and Friends meeting?"

* * *

**Thank you to boneheart for the review!**


End file.
